


Only You

by totilott



Series: A Groovy Kind of Love [26]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, and soooooo much kissing bc you know that's what i'm about, you know you've been waiting for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totilott/pseuds/totilott
Summary: After everything they've been through, Booster and Ted face one of their most daunting experiences together: A date.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: A Groovy Kind of Love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282328
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Only You

Ted’s index finger rests against the button of the doorbell, his whole arm tensed, and it takes him another deep breath before he finally manages to press it, hearing muffled chiming from within Booster’s apartment.

He tugs at the bottom edge of his knit sweater. He spent a ridiculous amount of time in front of the mirror today, preening like a teenager, changing and re-changing clothes, an anxious search for something casual and flattering. Dark blue sweater, black slacks. He looks like a cat burglar. 

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Never been here like this, never rung this doorbell. Twice he's been in Booster's apartment, one time breaking in, the other all but carrying Booster inside. Never like this, not like... Whatever he is tonight. A guest.

The plastic bag feels heavy in his hand. Stupid choice there as well, along with the outfit. He considered a bottle of wine. Bottle of wine’s _neutral,_ it’s comfortable protocol, says something without saying anything. Nobody thinks twice when they're gifted a bottle of wine. He definitely considered getting one for tonight until he realized with his nerves he’d probably end up unwittingly chugging it all evening and make a fool out of himself or pass out or something. And if their old rule still applies, that would mean no, uh... well. Dessert after. 

So what did he get? Fucking _strawberries._ Not even with something to eat alongside; no whipped cream, no ice cream. Just strawberries. That need to be plucked and rinsed and... What a moronic choice. It would have been better not to bring anything at all. Maybe that's what he should do. Just dump them before Booster opens the door.

Ted looks wildly down the lushly carpeted corridor for a trashcan just as the door swings open in front of him.

“Man, you’re punctual,” Booster grins. He’s wearing a lilac-colored button-down and dark blue tie. He looks... absolutely incredible, and several shades more formal than Ted. Every choice Ted’s made so far has been terrible.

“Can’t help it,” Ted replies, tapping his temple. “Like an atomic clock in here.” As if he didn’t pace the outside of the building for six minutes, checking his watch every few seconds.

“Must’ve had that installed recently, then.”

“Hey!” Ted objects cheerfully, stepping in. The apartment looks different, smells different from yesterday. Gone are the take-out boxes and heaps of clutter, the dusty surfaces. It’s clean. Stylish. And very, very dark. He squints. “You having a power outage or something?”

Booster makes a sort of strangled noise behind him, and the next moment Ted spots the lit candles in the living room.

“Oh, I see.” _Power outage. You’re a fucking moron, Ted._ He offers an embarrassed smile to Booster. “It’s... nice.”

“Well, you know.” Booster clears his throat, avoiding Ted’s gaze. “Thought we’d do this... right.”

Dimmed lights. Lit candles. Booster in a goddamned _tie._

Electric waves of -- of _something_ travels down Ted’s spine, making him restless, making his heart rate take off. 

Fuck.

This is all extremely, overwhelmingly real.

Not only real, it’s...

_A date._

Blue and Gold on some kind of actual date. Together.

They stand in awkward silence for what feels like minutes.

“What did you, um --” Booster stutters behind him. “What have you got there?”

Ted frowns at him, confused, until he follows Booster’s gaze down, at the plastic bag he’s already forgotten is hanging from his hand. “Oh,” he grins nervously. “It’s, uh -- I thought I should bring _something,_ you know. Like as a --” Moving-in present? Booster’s lived here for _months._ “Anyway, s-so I got some, uh.” He stiffly hands over the bag. “Strawberries.”

Like a goddamned idiot.

Booster opens the bag and peers within, and from that rambling presentation Ted doesn’t blame him for double checking. He does feel a warm spark of satisfaction at the genuine smile that comes over Booster’s face once he’s ascertained that, yes, Ted did actually bring strawberries.

 _“Ted.”_ Said in such a soft, joyful, affectionate way, it all but bowls Ted over. Spoken like that, familiar and warm and wonderful. Just like that. _Ted._ His own name's never sounded so wonderful. Booster grins at him. “I love it. I love strawberries.” There's such softness in his eyes it makes Ted inhale a little sharper than he meant to.

“I know,” Ted replies, moronically. Then there’s gentle movement and the next moment Booster is right up close against him, soft lips pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he’s gone again, at the other side of the kitchen setting the bag on the counter. Like a passing breeze, sweet and warm. A soft sigh escapes Ted, feeling like he'll melt against the floor after a soft little kiss like that.

A teaser.

“The, um, dinner’s on the table, by the way,” Booster motions quickly to the dining room -- or it’s actually a corner of the spacious living room, but there’s a dining table in there. “I should probably have said that right away. It’s getting cold.”

Entering the living room, the smell of food is stronger. Something dimly spiced and savory. Ted can’t quite place it. The table’s set, with a black tablecloth and white napkins, and potatoes and gravy in separate pots. Ted makes an impressed whistle, his curiosity so overwhelming he lifts the cover on the center dish and peeks inside. “Ribeye steak!” He glances back at Booster. “You cooked this? With one hand?”

“Well, you know. I --” Booster grins widely, gesturing at the table. Then he giggles and seems to deflate. “No! No, are you kidding me?” He strolls over to the table and slumps down in the seat. “I tried, though. I was making us... Tagliatelle with a meat sauce. I really tried. But, um --” He waves his bandaged hand. “It didn’t go so well. I even ruined the pan. Set off the smoke detector. And panicked, a little bit.” He looks into the middle distance and holds up his good hand,indicating something small with his index and thumb. “Just a little bit.”

“I thought you’d suddenly gone wild for incense, judging from the ashy smell,” Ted titters. “So all this --?”

Booster makes an embarrassed face. “I called Marnie. Actually I asked him if he could just stop by the Korean place and get us something, but --”

“Wait, uh, who’s Marnie?” A hint of something tightening in Ted’s gut. Who knows about this night? This... date.

“Oh, um,” Booster makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “He’s my driver. Or not just my driver, he’s sort of Claire’s handyman, he does... stuff. All kinds of stuff that needs doing.” Booster sits back in his chair, looking down at the table. “I asked him and he was _very_ insistent that if I was hosting a dinner it would not be acceptable to serve Korean takeout, so this is all from -- I think it’s called Alonzo’s? Something like that.”

“So he --” Ted frowns, centered on the most important part of that story. “So Marnie knows you’re hosting a dinner tonight.”

Booster meets Ted’s gaze and smiles unperturbed. “Well, yeah. I told him I’m having a friend over I haven’t seen in a long time.”

A friend over. Like a sleepover or something. Does this Marnie guy know Ted intends to stay the night? Or not _intends to_ , exactly, but it... wouldn’t be disagreeable if he could crash here tonight, after -- Whatever they intend to do after dinner. Dessert.

What if this Marnie guy pops by to check if the food was alright? What if he finds them right when they're --

Something tenses in Booster’s face as he regards Ted. “It’s not an issue! I’m allowed to have guests, Ted.”

Ted clears his throat, trying to shake off the small surge of anxiety. Not an issue. Just a friend here for dinner. Normal people do that all the time. “How’s your hand?” he asks, trying to distract himself.

“I think I’m too good at filtering out the pain,” Booster mutters, regarding the bandage. “It kinda aches, like, all the time, but I still forget and keep trying to use it, like an idiot.” He scrunches his nose. “I had an easier time when I had my arm in the sling, actually.”

Ted looks at the pearly white bandage, a far cry from the torn up scrunchie soaked with blood. “And you’re taking your meds?”

Booster clicks his tongue and looks away. “Sure, mom.”

“No, I --” Ted winces at himself, at the annoyed frown on Booster’s face. _Honestly, Ted._ “Sorry. I’m just -- you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He clears his throat. "It’s just I know they’ve got you on some pretty heavy stuff, and you can be, well --” Why does he feel like his digging this hole even deeper? “A little disorganized sometimes.”

Booster snorts, not meeting his gaze. "Yeah, better get a live-in nurse for me or something."

“No, I’m sorry,” Ted murmurs again. “It’s --” He clears his throat. "I know I’m annoying. it’s just how I... I show people I care, okay? I become their little Jewish grandmother.”

At that, Booster turns his head and tries to suppress a giggle. Encouraged, Ted reaches out a hand from where he's standing behind Booster's chair and gently finds Booster's neck. It's so warm under his fingers, and Booster rolls up to meet his touch like a cat being petted.

"You know the worst thing?" Booster mutters, and Ted can't see his face.

"What?"

"I meant to take my pills before you came and I forgot." He sighs and rises, standing face to face with Ted for a moment, frowning into his eyes. _"Don't_ say anything."

"Wasn't gonna," Ted smiles, not too wide. He drops into his own seat at the table and follows Booster with his eyes as he steps back into the kitchen, gathering pills in his hand at the kitchen counter, then returning to the dining table where he picks up a high-stemmed glass to swallow them down. 

"I'm just serving water tonight, by the way," Booster murmurs without looking at him. "I considered wine, but -- um, I'm not allowed alcohol when I'm on antibiotics and I was too selfish to get one just for you."

Ted let's out a relieved chuckle. After he spent the whole way here fretting about not bringing a bottle. All that worrying for nothing. "Don't worry about it. Water's fine by me."

There's a pause, and Ted can't help continuing to look at Booster standing in front of him, how good he looks in that lavender button-down -- his broad shoulders, his slender waist. How enticing his tan wrists look peeking from neatly buttoned cuffs. And the tie -- immediately skipping past handsome into _striking._ All for Ted's benefit.

Booster sets the glass down, catching Ted looking. He seems almost surprised. Questioning blue eyes, fine features edged by candlelight. There’s something... soft about Booster’s face in this light, something slightly overwhelming as he stands there. He steps closer to where Ted's seated, looking into his eyes. There’s a smirk on Booster’s face as his gaze drops slightly lower, to Ted’s mouth. Despite himself Ted feels his own lips part, just for a moment, just a by hair's breath, but Booster immediately sees the invitation and bows down to kiss him, his good hand cradling the back of Ted's head, gently winding curls around his fingers.

Ted can't help but make a noise, a low overwhelmed noise into Booster's mouth, and reaches his own hand up to cup Booster's face, pull him down against his lips. Booster immediately groans appreciatively and kisses him harder.

He made the right decision the other day, when he was driving Booster home from the hospital. He was pretty sure, but this moment every cell in his body is vibrating with joy from the choice he made. That he said yes to this. That he said yes to Booster.

Ted’s hair bunches in Booster’s fist as they kiss. Another groan from Booster, hoarser, hungrier, and the taste of Booster’s mouth, the tension and eager tremor in his hand in Ted’s hair, makes a delicious hot tightness grow in Ted’s body.

This is going to be a _very_ nice evening.

He dares to move his hand from Booster’s face, exploring, hungrily finding the naked warm skin of Booster’s neck, his throat, with his fingertips. Booster’s neck so long and elegant, and there’s a hitch in that throat as Ted trails gentle fingertips all the way from the tip of Booster’s chin to just above the dip of his clavicle, as far as Ted can reach with Booster’s shirt and tie.

He looks so scandalously hot in a tie.

Quickly Booster raises a hand to the top button on his own shirt, ready to undo it, but he makes a sharp, strangled noise and hunches forward the next moment, Ted jerking back just in time to feel the tickle of Booster's hair moving past his nose.

“What, uh --? Why’d you --?” Ted stammers, breathing hard. The surface of his skin feels hotter than everything inside him.

Booster hunches forwards, his good hand gripping the back of Ted's chair. He sucks a lungful of air through his teeth. “Ahh. Used my hand, used -- fuck, the wrong hand.” He glances up and lets out a weak chuckle. “Told you. I keep forgetting.”

“Aha,” Ted breathes, stupidly, not knowing what he’s supposed to say or do as Booster stands almost bent double next to him, pressing the side of his bandaged hand to his chest. “This is like the elbow all over again, huh?” When Booster doesn’t answer, Ted murmurs; “Anything I can do?”

“Not much you _can_ do, is there?” Booster snaps back, his voice low and strained. Then he swallows, looking up at Ted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to --” He sits back with some effort. “It just hurts.”

“It’s okay,” Ted replies.

“We should eat, anyway,” Booster smirks, still gripping his wrist. He moves over and drops into the chair opposite Ted. “It’s only getting colder. Dig in.”

Ted exhales, turning to the pots in front of him. “You want me to grab you a plate of this?”

“I’ll do it myself, thanks,” Booster mutters, avoiding Ted’s gaze. Ted pauses a moment, then starts stacking his own plate. He is actually kinda starving, now that he’s thinking about it. He always gets like that when he hasn’t slept well -- and with monitor duty last night, and a body restless and nervous in anticipation of tonight he couldn’t fit in any daytime naps, even though that had been the crux of his plan. To show up well rested in case -- well, in case something was gonna keep him up tonight. 

But this food is _good._ Meat more tender than anything he’s had in years, with a thick creamy sauce that makes him sigh with savory satisfaction. If there are gonna be leftovers he’s gonna steal them away tonight. Or tomorrow morning, whenever he’ll leave.

A short shrill scraping noise against ceramic takes him out of his food-induced trance, and he look up at Booster frowning in equal parts concentration and frustration as he tries to cut up his own steak with one hand. The sawing motion only makes the meat slide back and forth in the sauce, and Ted pauses, silently watching Booster attack the steak from several different angles with no success.

Booster exhales through clenched teeth, not letting up on the defenseless piece of meat. Every second that passes without any of them speaking makes the situation feel more ridiculous.

“...Need help?” Ted murmurs, trying not to give away how close he is to giggling.

Booster doesn’t look up from his unproductive work. “Well, seeing as I’m not four years old, _no._ No, I don’t need you to cut my food for me.” There’s a tremor of anger in Booster’s voice, and Ted realizes Booster is far closer to explosive fury than bursting out laughing.

“Boos,” Ted exclaims softly. “You’re only working with one hand, it’s not a big deal.”

“It would've been fine if I hadn’t ruined the pasta,” Booster mutters sullenly, eyes still focused on his ineffectual work. “Or if Marnie had brought the fucking bibimbap like I asked him to.”

“Well, this is delicious and I want you to get around to eating it,” Ted tells him pointedly, pulling away the plate even as Booster tries to cut the meat.

Booster exclaims wordlessly and smacks his knife down on the table.

“Jeez, Booster!” Ted exclaims softly, slicing up the steak. “When did you get like this?”

“Like what?” Booster hisses, regarding Ted with suspicious eyes.

“Like you’re allergic to asking for help.” Ted glances up at him before he continues cutting the food. “You were like this in Kahndaq too.”

“Well, we were still fighting when we were in Kahndaq,” Booster mutters.

“So are we fighting now?”

Booster squirms slightly in his chair. He exhales through his nose. “No,” he murmurs, looking down like a scolded child.

“So why are you acting like this?”

“I don’t know!” Booster exclaims, then crosses his arms. “I’m just on edge, I can’t --” He sighs miserably. “I kinda just feel... nervous and happy and weird and -- I guess I wanted --” His voice trails off.

Ted puts the plate back in front of Booster. “What?”

Booster snorts. “I really wanted tonight to be, you know -- perfect, and, um, sexy and... _classy.”_

Ted smiles in spite of himself. “Well, you’re in a suit, so --” He clears his throat. “You had all of that covered the moment I walked in.”

A soft inarticulate noise escapes Booster, and Ted doesn’t dare to look up as he eats. He only hears the soft exhale and already feels like an idiot.

“Holy shit,” Booster murmurs softly.

“Shut up,” Ted titters, setting his elbow next to his plate and raising a hand to rest his forehead against, but in reality he tries to hide his increasingly reddening face.

“No, really,” Booster smiles at him. “You’re gonna kill me if you keep acting this charming, Ted.” He takes a bite of his steak and chews silently. There's a pause. “Thank you,” he murmurs at last, so softly it makes Ted hold his breath for a moment.

Ted smiles sheepishly down at his dinner and continues eating.

“This is _good,”_ Booster exclaims between mouthfuls. 

Ted hums with contentment. “It’s better than good, it’s fucking incredible, this food.” He holds up his fork, a piece of tender meat hanging from it. “Best steak I’ve had in -- in years.”

Booster offers a wry smile. “You’re welcome.”

Ted snorts and grins. “Like you had anything to do with it.”

“Well, I burnt the food and I called the guy who got us this, didn’t I?” Booster squints at him. “Not to mention I paid for the whole shebang.”

There’s an odd tension in Booster’s voice that makes Ted look up, uncertain if his light teasing was too much. He meets Booster’s eyes who looks at him with a sort of restless concern, like he’s waiting for some kind of reaction, and Ted doesn’t know what he’s meant to say or do. So, out of options, he makes a sort of affirming noise and keeps on eating.

Booster clears his throat and glances up as he eats. “So, um, what do you think of this place?”

“Your apartment?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice,” Ted offers lamely. “Very... fancy.” He gestures at the modernist paintings over the couch, at the bizarre sculpture in the corner. “I’m guessing you didn’t do the decorating.”

“It’s mine, though,” Booster replies quickly, frowning. “I -- I own those now. The art. I mean -- Claire’s people picked it out but it’s mine. They’re the real stuff. Genuine article.”

Ted gives him a questioning look. “Uh huh.”

Still Booster looks at him, expectation on his face.

Ted sets down his cutlery and laughs. “Jeez, Booster, what is it you want me to say?”

"Fuck." Booster looks up at the ceiling for a moment and laughs thinly. “I don’t _know.”_

“You’re acting a little bit weird, Boos,” Ted tells him with a gentle smile.

“I am!” Booster bends over the table and giggles. He meets Ted’s gaze. “I don’t know, I just -- I’ve never had you as a guest, Ted.” He makes a defeated gesture. “And you’re -- kinda my ex even though you aren’t, and two days ago I thought you hated my guts, and then I thought I was gonna die and now you’re my guest and my date and my best friend, and we -- and --” His voice trails off.

“Yeah,” Ted offers in an unfamiliar voice.

“It’s been a weird couple of days!” Booster concludes into the air, then slumps back in his chair with a weak giggle. 

Ted studies him, frowning. “Look, I still --” He swallows, forcing the words out. “I really want to do... everything right this time.” There’s that uncomfortable pinching sensation somewhere inside him. “So if this is all too new and sudden, I’ll -- I can leave, and that way maybe, uh, we can both --”

“No. _No,”_ Booster objects softly, the candlelight bouncing off his blonde hair. “Teddy, I --” His serious face turns into a smile. “I don’t need a solution. I’m just... _reacting,_ okay? You’re my favorite person to react to things with.”

Those words, as silly as they are, make something warm and happy tumble in Ted’s chest. He grins.

“Like, I --” A strange look comes over Booster’s face. “This is weird, but it’s also... Really _good,_ you know? Like from the moment I saw you tonight I’ve been --” He chuckles self-consciously. “Really happy. And maybe that’s what’s weird, because I feel like I haven’t been happy in a very long time.”

Ted looks at him and he feels like he’ll explode any minute. That his body wasn’t designed for feelings like this. He looks into Booster’s beautiful face. “Yeah," he grins. "I’m really happy too.”

They sit there, two idiots in the candlelight, grinning at each other.

Booster’s the first one to speak again. “Um, so... are you full? I think I’m done eating for now.” He gestures at his plate. “Tasty as it is.”

“Uh, yeah.” That shows Ted how distracted he is, that he isn’t stuffing his face with every last bit, that he isn’t chasing that comforting stuffed-to-the-gills feeling post-dinner. He doesn’t want to feel like that tonight. He isn’t hungry, and he isn’t stuffed, and that’s exactly where he wants to be for once.

“So maybe we could, um,” Booster giggles softly. “Retire to the couch? Get a bit of elbow room.”

Even those innocent words make something stir in Ted. A heat in him he’s half ashamed to acknowledge, even though this is what he’s been hoping for. Part two, so to speak.

Dessert.

He gets to his feet and glances into the dimness of the room, remembering the little taste he had on that couch yesterday, of Booster’s mouth, his body. Kept him feeling nice and hot on his monitor duty last night, that's for sure.

Booster’s already on his way in there and he looks so wonderful in that shirt, in those slacks, in that tie. He looks absolutely delicious as he turns and smiles his model smile at him over his shoulder. “You coming?”

Ted feels like he's just walked into an invisible glass wall. He chuckles nervously. “Uh, you don’t think we should rinse these off real quick?” He lamely picks up his own plate. “Save us some work later?”

The look Booster gives him as he drops down on the couch is one for the books. He clears his throat, and then giggles strangely. “I -- I didn’t invite you over to do the dishes, Teddy.”

The notion of exactly what Booster invited him over for makes Ted feel several degrees warmer. “No, I’ll just do it real quick.” _What are you_ doing, _Ted?_ He reaches across the table for Booster’s plate. “I’m just gonna do this and the other one and I’ll be right there.”

 _“Dis and da udder one,”_ Booster mutters under his breath, exaggerating Ted’s Chicago accent. 

“What’s that?” Ted calls out, scraping the leftovers into the trash with a heart beating so hard it’s about to explode out of his chest. He feels like such an idiot. Such a coward.

“I said I’ll wait here until you’re done playing maid.”

Ted rinses the plates off and thankfully manages to just leave them in the sink without reaching for the brush and dish soap. He takes an extra deep breath before he enters the living room and offers Booster a smile. “Don't tell me I wouldn't look good in the little outfit, though.”

Booster glances at him sullenly. “What outfit?”

“Maid,” Ted murmurs, his punchline already ruined. He sits down next to Booster on the couch, who sighs heavily, frowning at the glass table in front of them.

_Boy, you really know how to ruin the mood, Ted._

He regards Booster's hunched shoulders, the concern on his face, his posture showing a body tense with frustration, and Ted knows Booster is thinking Ted doesn't really want this. That everything's been for nothing, because Ted is on the brink on chickening out. But he isn't. He isn't. He just... Needs a slower pace. Needs time to process what is happening.

Now he just needs to show Booster they've been heading in the same direction all along, except Ted's been taking, well, a few more detours.

_Show him, Ted._

_What do you want to do right now? If you could put aside the nerves for a second, what would you like to do to Booster right this moment?_

There’s a few mental images that make his face flush, but he sets them aside as -- well, something to work towards. But he knows he wants to touch him. He knows he’s desperately missed touching Booster. In so many ways.

Shifting his position, facing Booster a little more, he lets his arm rest on the back of the couch and very gently lets his fingertips find Booster’s neck again, the smooth skin, the short fine hairs along his hairline.

Booster jumps almost imperceptibly, then exhales softly, and closes his eyes. When Ted combs his fingers up through Booster’s hair, Booster’s body untenses slightly, his lips part, and the soft hiss of his exhale makes those more R-rated mental images from before come to the forefront of Ted’s mind again.

It can really be this simple. Playing with Booster’s hair. He’s missed how ridiculously soft it is. How his fingers just glide through it.

He continues combing through it with his fingers, now and then dipping down to Booster’s neck, right above that perfectly pressed collar, to trail his fingertips along the warm skin. He waits for Booster to take the next step, to take charge, but Booster just hums with satisfaction, barely audible, and takes slow, measured breaths.

 _Fuck. Still on you, Ted._

His gaze falls to Booster's soft, parted lips. He can’t stop looking at them. The peek of a pink wet tongue within. Fuck. He’s already getting hard. Just from this. Just from nothing. Really letting on how lonely and frustrated and pent-up he’s been these last months.

Ted shuffles a little closer, hand still against the back of Booster’s head. “You look --” He murmurs, and realizes he should have figured out exactly what he was going to say before speaking. “Like, really.... Uh. A-absolutely incredible.”

Booster opens his eyes, looking at him with an expression somewhere between surprise and mischief, and Ted angles his head, leaning forward and kissing him softly. Booster lets out a little whimper that just about makes Ted lose his mind.

The noises. Holy fuck how he’s missed the noises Booster makes when they’re together. That’s all he wants for tonight, to figure out how to make Booster make every kind of good noise there is.

Emboldened, he smiles against Booster’s lips and then kisses him harder, a tiny bit hungrier, teasing Booster’s tongue with his own, which makes Booster shift in his seat, turning his torso towards him, and next thing Ted feels fingers traveling up the outside of his thigh.

A strangled noise escapes Booster as he jolts away. 

“Sorry,” Booster breathes with a self-conscious smile. “Ah. Wrong hand.”

“Booster,” Ted reproaches him softly. “You’ve got one hand that hurts and one that doesn’t, could you try to not use the --”

Booster’s kiss is like a tidal wave, pushing Ted halfway on his back on the couch, the weight of Booster so wonderful, so familiar, so warm, on top of him. Ted’s hand in Booster’s hair pulling him down to meet his lips, though Booster is offering no resistance on that front. 

Ted’s other hand winds around Booster’s wide, handsome torso, insistent fingertips trailing up Booster’s spine, wanting to feel him through the smooth fabric of his shirt. Pressing Booster against himself, the most basic, simple way he can figure to say... _Yes. This. I want this._

Booster giggles into his mouth, hips rocking against him, and the sensation makes Ted’s train of thought derail spectacularly. Every insistent thrust makes fresh images and old memories flash in Ted’s head, like pulses. Booster’s body, his skin, his tongue, his hands, his cock.

The heat in Ted is so overwhelming it takes him a moment to realize his hands are ineffectually pulling at the back of Booster’s shirt, just an animal need to feel Booster’s skin, to see him naked.

Embarrassed, Ted pulls slightly away, angling his face up to catch his breath, to calm down, to gather his thoughts.

None of which he’s able to do because that action makes Booster angle his head to kiss Ted’s neck hungrily, wetly, the heat of his breath warming Ted’s skin.

“Ah _shit,”_ Ted groans into the room, panting for air.

Booster stops abruptly and sits up on elbows, face so close his breath is tickling Ted’s cheek. “Too much?”

Ted clears his throat, meeting Booster’s gaze. He feels overwhelmed, yes. But it’s a good kind of overwhelmed, a tsunami of deliciousness kind of overwhelmed, like being shipwrecked on a raft but the water all around him is sexy and good.

His brain isn’t working very well right now.

“No.” He smiles, out of breath. “It’s not too much.” His cock is throbbing against Booster’s hip. “Actually, maybe we could, uh --” He can feel his hands trembling against Booster’s back.

“What?” Booster looks at him with low-lidded eyes, seductive. Beautiful in the candlelight. “Do the rest of the dishes?”

Ted’s laughter erupts out of him, an explosion, and Booster drops his head against his shoulder and giggles.

“No, uh --” Ted titters. There’s another kind of heat in him again, a flush of embarrassment. “I think I’m done with the dishes for tonight.” He clears his throat. Tries to urge himself to say it. “I thought I’d like to, uh -- For us to get off this couch.”

Booster shifts on top of him, movement against his body, his erection, that makes Ted’ breath come out in an uneven gasp. Booster blinks at him. “And go where?”

Ted looks at him, confused, but Booster returns his gaze with an innocent smile, even when they’re like this, even when they’re both so hot and hard and fired up.

Before, Booster would have needed only the subtlest of hints from Ted to take charge, to complete Ted’s thought, to eagerly move everything to the next step. But Ted can see by Booster’s demeanor, by his expression, that this is a friendly little challenge. That the ball is still in Ted’s court.

“Well, uh, to --” Ted takes a deep breath. It’s easy. It’s clear what they both want. There’s no one here to judge him for wanting it too. He smiles nervously. “To your room. Your -- You know, your bedroom.”

Booster shifts again, bowing down to give Ted a drawn-out, delicious, wicked kiss. “Best idea I’ve heard all night,” he murmurs happily against his lips, and then he’s on his feet.

Ted glances down at himself as he gets up, so painfully, ridiculously hard it makes his face flush. He feels like a teenager, like this is his first time again, with a body tensed to the breaking point, ready to burst. 

It’s a shockingly familiar feeling, wanting Booster like this, but there’s something more going on tonight. The urge stronger in him, the old shame a little farther away, a little less present. He’s been thinking about this since he left yesterday evening. Or not just thinking -- hoping. Planning. Fantasizing.

It might just be because it’s been so very long since they've been like this. That could be it. Absence making the heart grow fonder, that whole schtick. Or maybe it’s that he feels... More secure in his choice. Because that’s what he did, he chose this. He said yes, unequivocally yes. And now he can be sure everything that’s happening is because of that yes.

He knows he wants Booster more than he’s ever wanted him.

Ted watches Booster pick up the metal tray with lit candles from the living room table and make his way to the bedroom like the world’s handsomest Florence Nightingale. Ted makes a little veering journey through the rest of the living room to blow out the remaining candles. He’s annoyed that he can’t stop himself from doing it, like with the dishes, but whatever happens next he does not want to be distracted by the thought of the fire hazards burning in the next room. It would be just their luck to set off the smoke detector (for the second time tonight, apparently) just as they were starting to enjoy themselves. 

At least it takes way less time than the dishes.

He inhales deeply before entering the bedroom where the candles are softly illuminating the room from the nightstand. He expected Booster to already be on the bed, but he sees nothing but undisturbed dark purple covers there. He turns to scan the room just as he's embraced from behind, strong arms winding around him, hungry lips kissing his neck. What he thought would come at as a yelp of surprise sounds dangerously close to a moan.

"Watch your hand," he mutters, idiotically, finding the wrist of Booster's bandaged hand with his fingers and keeping a secure grip.

"Mmm, I am," Booster murmurs, trailing wet kisses up Ted's neck, up behind his ear. "Besides, the painkillers have started working."

"That's why you need to be extra careful," Ted murmurs. "You can do more damage when you're not feeling --"

"Teddy," Booster interrupts him softly. "I really don't want the little Jewish grandmother here right now."

"Point taken," Ted smirks, jumping as Booster's fingers find the fly of his slacks and starts unbuttoning them, brushing irresistibly against Ted's erection, making him pant. God, he's gonna burst. Gonna blow his load while they're still getting undressed, like a nervous teenager. Booster's fingers so eager working the buttons, his lips so hot and hungry against his neck.

Ted stands there compliantly and waits while Booster fumbles with the buttons of his fly. And fumbles some more. He can tell Booster's getting frustrated by how he tugs at the fly, by how his breath grows thin and fast. Ted chuckles, looking down at himself. “Need help with that?”

“Jesus Christ,” Booster mutters against the back of Ted's head. “Everything’s such a fucking ordeal with one hand.” 

Ted giggles breathlessly. “I’ll handle it.” He reaches down and quickly undoes the rest of the buttons, not being able to stop himself from sighing from the relief of not being confined by pants that quickly became too tight when he started getting excited. He looks up, breathing deeply, waiting for Booster to continue, but Booster takes a step back instead.

"Mmm, fuck," Booster breathes appreciatively and slides his palm along Ted's hip, over his boxers. "Is that silk?"

"Uh, yeah," Ted confirms, blushing. Wondering if Booster is familiar enough with his wardrobe to know he bought new underwear especially for tonight.

"Jesus, you look so fucking hot in those," Booster murmurs. His palm and fingers trail lightly over the smooth fabric, fingertips gliding along Ted's hard cock contained within, then moving on to tease his outer thigh, before trailing behind him, cupping his ass with a happy sigh.

Ted tenses immediately, swiftly grasping Booster by the wrist and pulling away his hand almost on instinct. So that hasn't changed. It still makes an anxious shame, a subtle panic, well up in him when Booster gets... well, preoccupied with his ass. An anxiety he doesn't understand or want to explore, all he knows is it ties too closely to... What they are, or aren't. And they're not like that. _Ted's_ not like that.

"Sorry," Booster murmurs softly, his hand moving to Ted's chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean --"

"It's okay," Ted interrupts, not wanting to discuss the subject. To move things along, he turns, his pants bunched around his ankles, and kisses Booster, who thankfully hums happily into his mouth, wrapping his arms around him. So easily distracted from a conversation Ted doesn't want to have. He's wonderful like that.

Ted grins against his lips and reaches up to the knot of Booster’s tie. The fabric feels so luscious under his fingertips as he undoes it, like the sensation of touching things is somehow amplified right now. If a silk tie feels this good he can only imagine what Booster's soft skin will feel like under his hands. Ted lets the tie fall to the floor, only slightly conscious that it probably cost more than Ted’s most expensive suit, and makes a mental note where it landed so he doesn’t step on it later. When he begins unbuttoning the top button of Booster’s shirt, Booster jumps slightly and raises his good hand to wrap around Ted’s, as if to stop him.

Ted frowns at him. “What?”

A weird, nervous giggle escapes Booster. “You just -- You don’t have to, you know.” His graze rests on Ted's lips.

“Don’t have to what?”

“I mean if you --” Booster exhales unevenly. “If you prefer me with it on, we can, um, work around it.”

“What?” Ted feels at a loss. Is this another test of some kind? Has his admiration for Booster in that getup been too obvious? He looks wonderful in that outfit, sure, but it's not like Ted has a fetish for it. “Booster, you’ve looked... So goddamned handsome tonight,” he smiles, glancing down Booster’s body before meeting his blue eyes again. “But I thought maybe we’ve reached a point where --” Oh, his face is burning. “Where we could take it off?”

What is this? Has he somehow completely misread what everything has been building to? Is it some absurd way to make fun of all the times Ted has kept his shirt on while they’ve been --

“Yeah, um, yeah, sorry,” Booster giggles, planting another soft kiss on Ted’s lips. “You’re right.”

Ted pushes Booster gently away, just a little bit, his hands resting on Booster’s wide shoulders. “What’s going on?”

Booster laughs thinly. “I’m just being weird again, I guess.” He blinks and looks down at his feet, a frown tensing his forehead. “It’s just -- I, um... I looked better before, you know. When we.... we were together, before.”

Ted looks at him quizzically, feeling like he’s losing his mind. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m just -- You know.” Booster meets his gaze for a moment then looks away, smirking. “So much skinnier now. I figured if -- If this is what you’re buying, it's no harm if you want to, um, imagine how I looked before.”

Ted feels dizzy from this absurd situation. Booster feeling... self-conscious. About his body. “Fuck. Booster.” He exhales, confused. “You’re talking crazy right now, you know that? You look incredible. Your body is -- “ He glances down at him. “Fucking amazing.”

Booster titters nervously. “You know I.... I was doing push-ups like crazy tonight, right before you came up?” Booster makes a face. “I figured if I just had a bit of a pump I’d look more like I -- I should.”

“You always look like you should,” Ted murmurs, feeling out of his depth. “And like, I --” He lifts one hand to cup Booster’s face. “I saw you yesterday, remember?” Booster in his boxer shorts, warm and groggy sitting at the kitchen table. Completely breathtaking. “You looked amazing then too. You’re still about ten times more muscular than me.”

Booster stands up tall, meeting Ted’s eyes. “No, I’m not,” he snorts. “I’ve never been. You’re stronger than I am. I’ve just looked more --” He makes a defeated gesture at his own torso. “More like they want in advertisements. Until now, anyway.”

Ted trails his thumb down Booster’s cheek. Pieces of the puzzle are starting to fit together. “That art director who didn’t want you in swimwear really got to you that much?”

Booster exhales through his nose. “I mean, it stung. But it’s only really been -- after we’ve made up it’s been kinda.... On my mind.” He raises his hand and massages the bridge of his nose, frustrated. “I’m sorry. I always ruin the mood.”

“You’re not the one who started doing the dishes,” Ted replies, and he feels a spark of satisfaction at Booster’s spontaneous giggle. “And I -- I think you look fucking breathtaking, with clothes or without. Really.” He gives Booster a soft kiss. “So if you’re more comfortable with it on it’s completely fine by me, but don’t do it on my account.”

Booster smiles self-consciously, answering Ted’s kiss with three soft ones of his own. He pulls back and moves his lips like he’s about to speak, but pauses. Then he giggles again. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

Ted giggles too, almost in disbelief. God, here they are, a fine collection of self-consciousness and nerves. Because he's been feeling that anxiety too, the thought of getting undressed in front of Booster once again. It felt fraught _then,_ and now he's gained -- fuck, he doesn’t even know how much he’s gained. He had his biyearly physical a few weeks ago and looked away as the doctor had him step on the scale. However much, he looks it. Pounds that have gone to his chest, his stomach, his thighs. Flab and fat.

And Booster is the one daring to admit he feels self-conscious.

He takes a deep breath and kisses Booster for self-assurance. Booster groans softly and smiles against his lips. “Yeah, that’s the idea,” Ted murmurs, finding the collar of Booster’s shirt again, working loose one button, then another. “Just tell me if it, uh --" He offers Booster a reassuring smile. "You’re allowed to change your mind.”

A warm broad hand squeezes Ted’s hip and then travels up his side, fingers tense with excitement. “Uh huh,” Booster breathes and kisses him again.

Even with two hands, Ted fumbles with Booster’s shirt buttons. But there’s something about this he really enjoys, how intentional this action is compared to just tearing off a sweater or T-shirt. Taking his time, undressing Booster. And it's a far cry from peeling the blood-encrusted suit off a half comatose Booster two nights ago, that’s for sure.

To imagine that he gets to do this, while Booster kisses him so deliciously, while Booster’s fingertips are caressing his back with so much tenderness.

He’s made it halfway down Booster’s shirt, catching glimpses of Booster’s strong, smooth chest underneath the fabric. He can feel the heat from his body even without directly touching, and the temptation becomes too great. He leans forward to kiss Booster’s clavicle, who angles his face up and moans.

“Ah, Jesus Christ,” Booster whimpers. He’s so wonderfully responsive. Ted isn’t used to being half this forward, but everything he does results in such beautiful reactions tonight. “Okay, um, I --” Booster breathes, his hand clawing at Ted’s back. “I’m sure. I’m sure. I -- I really want this shirt off.” He rolls his hips against Ted. “I want -- want the shirt off and the pants off and I want your clothes off and just --” He giggles, out of breath. “Now. Immediately.”

Ted chuckles, his fingers taking hold of the shirt at Booster sides and pulling it up, out of his pants, as Booster takes hold of the back of Ted’s head to guide him back up into another eager kiss. Ted makes short work of the remaining buttons, but runs into trouble as he tries to pull the shirt off, realizing he forgot to undo the cuffs. He holds up Booster’s bandaged hand by the wrist, undoing the three cuff links. Enjoying the compliant way Booster allows himself to be undressed.

He starts working on the other cuff, glancing up at Booster for a second. “So how did you manage dressing like this with one hand?”

“With great difficulty,” Booster grins. “And, um. Marnie helped me.” Noticing the look of surprise on Ted’s face, he quickly continues: “Just the cuffs and the tie. The rest was me.”

Ted swallows, a strange little sting in him. Enjoying the intimacy of this, when he’s just taking clothes off Booster that another guy put on him.

“Don’t give me that look,” Booster pulls teasingly at Ted's hair and laughs. “Marnie’s bordering on sixty. And looks like an extra in a gangster movie. He’s got a big ugly scar and everything.”

An embarrassed giggle escapes Ted and he flushes, called out on his jealousy. Or not jealousy, really. It was more the abrupt reminder that -- What? Other people exist. They're not the only two people in the world after all. And Booster knows so many people now Ted has never met, he's lived this whole other life for months, moving easily on while Ted's just been stuck in the same old groove with the same old people.

He tries shaking the feeling off, reaching up to kiss Booster again, grateful how easy he can distract himself too, when it's Booster in front of him. He puts his hands against the naked skin of Booster’s shoulders, under the shirt, and pushes it off while his fingers trail down Booster’s strong arms. The shirt falls noiselessly to the floor.

When he finds the top button of Booster’s pants, Booster sighs into his mouth and rolls his hips. It makes everything in Ted’s head very clear, very bright again. Makes his body respond, too. The vague outline of Booster’s erection, that hint of firmness under his fingertips, it’s almost too much to take. 

A little bit of fumbling, even with two hands, and Booster’s pants drop to his ankles. Glancing down, Ted can see how strained the fabric of his black Y-fronts are, the curve of Booster’s hard cock in his underwear making something tingle along Ted's spine in anticipation.

Fuck.

How could Booster be ever be self-conscious when he looks like this? How could he--

Ted makes a little noise of realization, looking up at Booster and noticing that little nervous smile. That tension in his face.

For Ted, the prickly subject of his body image is a constant background noise in his daily life. Poor Booster must be overwhelmed by the new anxiety.

Ted cups Booster’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply, earning a soft groan from Booster. Then he meets Booster’s gaze, nose to nose. “You look so fucking hot, you know that?” Ted murmurs insistently, letting both hands follow the contour of Booster’s sides, down his torso, his narrow waist, his toned hips. He sighs with hunger and satisfaction, taking it in. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Booster’s face flushes slightly, but the self-conscious smile that appears on his face entices Ted to kiss him again.

It feels... surprisingly good being so direct. So confident.

“Now you,” Booster murmurs against his cheek with a smile. The gentlest order. It makes Ted’s mouth feel dry. 

That was the deal. Booster undressed means Ted should undress too. Fat and imperfect as he is. 

Ted hooks his fingers under the bottom edge of his knit sweater and pulls it off before he has time to hesitate. He imagines whatever reservoir of confidence he has in him spill out and empty the moment he lets the sweater drop to the floor; as he steps out of the pants bunched at his ankles.

Booster bites his lip and pants softly, looking down at Ted. “Oh my God,” Booster all but whimpers with a grin, quickly raising his good hand to let his fingers glide through Ted’s chest hair. “Ted,” he breathes, urgently bowing his head to offer Ted a wet, warm kiss. “You look -- Jesus Christ. I wish I could take pictures.”

“Now, now,” Ted titters, a little flushed, a little anxious. “Like it could ever compare to the real thing?”

“You’re right,” Booster replies, more earnestly than Ted expected. Booster bends down to work off his pants and socks. “Okay, enough teasing,” he grins, coming up again. “I’m going crazy here, Ted.”

Ted glances up at Booster's pleading blue eyes and grabs hold of his hips, noting how Booster can’t help but thrust slightly at the sensation, and angles his face up to kiss Booster with a satisfied smile. Booster wraps his arms around him, and suddenly there’s so much skin in contact with skin. Booster feels so warm, top to bottom, smooth and soft and warm and hard in all the best places. It's overwhelming. Ted grins and gently urges Booster back until Booster's heels meet the bed. Another gentle push and Booster allows himself to fall against the soft mattress, a happy, hungry look in his eyes as he then pushes himself further up on the bed.

Ted crawls over to him on his hands and knees, and the anticipation is almost too much to bear. The candlelight on Booster’s tan skin, the way his chest rises with every breath, the beautiful affirming bulge in his black Y-fronts. Even the warmth to the air is delicious. Everything is so perfect. Just the two of them. Only the two of them in the whole wide world.

Now he just has to figure out exactly what he wants to happen next.

He’s above Booster on his hands and knees, looking down at him, seeing that expectant, out-of-breath grin, feeling the heat of Booster’s leg between his own. He lowers himself to his elbows and teases Booster’s upper lip with his tongue, earning an emphatic moan and Booster thrusting upward towards him.

“How’s the --” Ted murmurs, sitting up a bit. “The neighbor situation here?”

“What?” Booster breathes, opening his eyes, unfocused gaze finding Ted’s face.

“I mean, can they hear us?”

“Oh,” Booster mutters with a grin. “I have no idea.”

Ted deflates. “No idea.”

“I mean --” Booster chuckles, trailing a finger along Ted's shoulder. “I’ve lived here for months and I’ve never heard a single thing. Like, I presume they talk and party and fuck and listen to music, but it’s always been quiet to me.”

“Ah.” Ted ponders this information. _It ought to be safe, right?_ He wants it to be safe.

“Ted, it’s not like the Embassy,” Booster tells him softly, blinking slowly in the candlelight. “Nobody here knows me from Adam. Even if they hear moaning or the bed creaking or whatever, for all they know I could be watching porn with the sound cranked up.”

“Somebody might have seen me come in earlier,” Ted tells him, frowning.

“So? Maybe I had some quality porn I just had to show my buddy,” Booster objects, and he grins when Ted can’t help but giggle softly. “Nobody has any reason to care.”

It’s a new building, meant for the rich and powerful. That has to say something about the sound isolation, right? Movie stars and business moguls, each with their own secrets. They wouldn’t have flocked to a building like this if the walls were paper thin.

“But _I_ care,” Booster continues pleadingly, looking up at him with low-lidded eyes. “I care _very_ much about tonight, and about continuing with all of this, so if you’re satisfied...”

Ted chuckles softly, getting down on his elbows again to kiss Booster. “Well, I’m sure I’ll be very soon, anyway,” he murmurs, and he doesn't know if that sounded sexy or just corny.

Booster hums and squirms happily under him, each kiss eliciting a soft groan, and he wraps his arms around Ted’s neck, pulling him down, before his hands move down Ted’s back, softly scratching and grasping and --

Booster’s body jerks violently as a drawn out whimper escapes him. He pulls his bandaged hand to his chest, taking a few deep breaths with his eyes screwed shut. “Ah. Fuck!” he hisses.

“Again?” Ted exclaims softly.

“I’m sorry,” Booster replies weakly, grasping his hand. “I keep forgetting.”

“Look, if you can’t remember which hand to use --” Ted grins, a mischievous little spark in him, and takes hold of both of Booster’s wrists. “Maybe you shouldn’t use your hands at all.” He pushes Booster’s hands up above his head, firmly holding them in place against the mattress.

“Oh,” Booster murmurs, momentarily surprised. He glances up at his restrained wrists, then a change comes over his face, an excited spark in his eyes when he meets Ted’s gaze. _“Oh,”_ he moans softly, squirming happily against the mattress. “Oh, fuck yes.”

Ted grins, a little flustered at Booster’s enthusiasm, and bends down to kiss him. Booster meets him eagerly, thrusting up at him, then he squirms some more and next thing Ted feels Booster’s long legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him down.

Ted makes a surprised noise into Booster’s mouth, feeling the squeeze at his sides, how Booster's crossed ankles are locking him in place. They’ve never been like this before. It feels... _good,_ it feels close, it feels hot. There’s an instinct in him that tells him to thrust, but it’s -- it’s what he’d do if he was with a woman. Locked together like this just reminds him how very non-straight this situation is, because he _can't_ thrust. Or, well, the alternative option for penetration is -- is still an idea that makes Ted very uncomfortable. And the idea seems so intensely present in this position.

Booster rocks his hips, groaning, squeezing him even tighter. When Ted doesn’t seem to respond he pauses, opening his eyes. He offers Ted a flushed smile. “Too much?”

“A little bit,” Ted breathes, still gripping Booster's wrists. He feels like such a killjoy, a prude shutting down something Booster was obviously enjoying immensely.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Booster grins, unwrapping his legs and letting them fall to the mattress. “You’re very good for letting me know.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Ted murmurs. “I was just --”

“Kiss me again,” Booster murmurs, angling his face up, lips parted. “Please kiss me again.”

That’s one wish Ted can accommodate. Booster’s mouth is so hot, so deliciously eager. As they kiss, Ted shifts his position slightly so he’s got one of Booster’s legs between his. It feels a little safer somehow, and when he finally thrusts he only feels Booster's cock rubbing against his own, separated by their underwear. Booster keens into his mouth, balling his hands into fists where Ted is holding them against he mattress.

“I’m gonna let you go now, so I can use my hands,” Ted murmurs into Booster’s ear. “Maybe just... Keep your hands up there so you don’t forget yourself. Sounds good?”

“Yeah,” Booster breathes, rolling his hips, smiling contentedly with closed eyes. “Sounds good.”

Ted kisses his neck, letting go, and Booster keeps his hands resting above his head, on the bed. So wonderfully compliant and sexy. Lying there like some kind of pin-up model.

“You take orders so well,” he teases, trailing fingers down Booster’s rising chest, kissing his neck softly.

Booster chuckles breathlessly. “Depends on who’s giving them,” he grins. “And not to burst your bubble, but that was hardly an order. I’m sure you can be..." He sucks air through his teeth. "Much stricter than that.”

Ted sighs against Booster’s shoulder. _Oh fuck._ How quickly he feels out of his depth when they're like this. He’d forgotten how comfortable Booster is with... Well, everything. 

At least Ted knows he’s made progress. Everything so far tonight -- He wasn’t able to act anything like this when he and Booster first started experimenting together. Maybe the break was... _good,_ in a way. Made him realize what he was missing. Made him mature a little bit.

His fingers find the edge of Booster’s underwear, and that’s the only cue Booster needs to pull up his legs, shifting his weight to his feet so Ted can slide them off. He sits up, pulling them all the way off, discarding them on the floor.

Every time. Every time he’s so sure it won’t be a big deal seeing Booster naked, and every time it... It overwhelms him. How intimate it feels. How hot and unashamed Booster is. He seems almost proud, baring it all. How hard he is. And oh, how shockingly enticing that small pool of pre-cum on his stomach is.

Ted leans over him again, kissing him as his hand finds Booster’s hard cock. It twitches gently and feels so fire-hot against his palm. Booster whimpers and thrusts, and Ted is surprised at how, along with the horniness and lust, he feels such tenderness for Booster right now. This overwhelming need to please Booster, not just because it's sexy but because he wants to make Booster happy and content and satisfied. He leans forward and kisses Booster's parted lips, who trembles under him as he thrusts, fucking Ted’s hand.

“Okay, lie still,” Ted tells him, attempting a firmer order. When Booster complies, he begins moving his hand, up and down, enjoying Booster’s full, firm length against his fingers and palm. Booster moans softly and arches his neck, prompting Ted to kiss his shoulder, his clavicle, his neck.

“Ah, wait. Mm. Sit up,” Booster pleads suddenly, and it makes a cold feeling run down Ted’s back.

 _God, I’m crushing him. I’m so heavy I’m hurting him._ Ted sits back on his heels, searching Booster’s flushed face with a frown. “Shit. Sorry. Are you okay?”

Booster smiles and regards him with low-lidded eyes. “I’m great. Don’t stop.”

“But you said --”

“I just want you to sit up while you’re jerking me off.” Booster's hungry gaze doesn't waver for a second.

Ted looks at him, frowning. Unconvinced. “Why?”

“So I can look at you doing it,” Booster purrs, rolling his hips. “I just -- I _really_ wanna watch you.” He hooks one leg behind Ted, and raises his other one, his knee against Ted’s shoulder.

“Not much to look at,” Ted murmurs, embarrassed.

“Please,” Booster breathes, squirming gently, crossing his wrists over his head. “Just for a little while.”

Ted exhales, then curls his fingers around Booster’s cock again, who whimpers and regards him with low-lidded eyes, his gaze taking in Ted’s arms, his chest, his stomach. Ted looks down, a flush of self-conscious embarrassment heating his skin, not wanting to meet Booster’s gaze. Instead trying to focus on how full Booster’s cock looks in his hand, the insistent blush of the head, the slick shine of his pre-cum spread over the taut skin.

The sight is doing definitely things to him. God, remember when he thought he'd have to fantasize about women to be with Booster? He grabs hold of Booster’s pulled-up leg with his free hand, enjoying the sensation of Booster’s strong muscles under his fingertips, the subtle tickle of his fine body hair.

“Mmm,” Booster moans softly, his voice trembling, giving away the fact that he’s already getting close. The sound makes Ted’s own cock twitch in his boxers. “Ah. Ted. Jesus, you look -- you’re so hot. This is the hottest thing I’ve ever -- ever fucking seen.” Booster bites his lip, letting out another drawn-out moan, and Ted can feel how Booster’s hips move to meet his hand.

Ted allows himself to look up, surprised to find Booster looking into his face and not at his hand or his body. He offers a flushed smile before looking away again.

“Hah. God.” Booster grins. “Ted.” Every breath of Booster’s comes out as a soft moan. “Sl-- Slower. Go slower.” 

Ted complies, feeling how Booster’s whole body trembles. It’s almost too much to take. Like sure, Ted's turned on, but he's filled with such tender happiness doing this. He's no right to feel this full of love while jerking off his best friend.

“Fuck. I’m gonna die,” Booster whimpers emphatically, his voice strained. “I’m gonna die, it feels so good.” He lowers his hands to his chest, then trembles sweetly, breathing hard, and moves them up again, remembering himself. “Ted. Ah. _Ted. Ted.”_ His name moaned so softly with every breath. The most delicious sound in the universe. “Oh, Ted. Fuck. I’m gonna -- “ Booster whimpers in a voice so high-pitched it’s more like a squeak. “Mmmm, I’m gonna -- I’m --” 

Ted can’t stop himself from looking up. Booster closing his eyes, biting his lip, a face of such beautiful surrender, such delicious helplessness. Booster makes a choked noise and is completely quiet for a moment, and then groans insistently through clenched teeth as he comes, his moans as rhythmic as the spurts of cum painting Ted’s chest and hand. Ted continues stroking him off until Booster shudders and squirms, letting his hands fall down to his sides.

The air of the room feels so much warmer than before.

“Ah. Fuck.” Booster pants softly with closed eyes as Ted settles down next to him, kissing the edge of his jaw. “That was -- _hah._ A real good one. Christ.”

“It was?” Ted murmurs against his flushed skin. God. He’s so beautiful like this.

“’Mazing,” Booster slurs, breathing slower through parted lips. Then he opens his eyes, looking so spent and tired and satisfied. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, his eyes focused on Ted’s lips.

“What are you sorry for?”

Booster frowns. “I know you don’t like -- ah. Putting on a show like that. I meant to ask you, you know, but it came out more like -- I don’t know, a demand.” He snorts. “I get so selfish and -- when, when I’m turned on like that.” He sighs, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m really sorry.” 

“Booster. It's fine.” Ted grins against Booster’s neck, kissing his skin hungrily.

“Just --” Booster murmurs, frustrated, cupping Ted’s face with his good hand. “You do know you can tell me no, right?” Booster frowns at him earnestly. “At any point. There’s no way for me to -- to be too horny to not respect that. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t --”

“Booster,” Ted tells him again, more insistently. “We’ve been over all of this before.”

“I know,” Booster sighs. “I just -- I want to say it again, after everything. Like, I don’t want you to feel you have to -- to work harder now or... Do more stuff to make me happy.” 

Ted snorts softly and kisses him.

"I mean it," Booster exclaims, frustrated. "We were going to do this -- so we're both comfortable, that's the deal. And I'm, I'm already doing things you would rather not, and that's definitely not --"

"Boos," Ted murmurs, his lips tensed in a smile against Booster's chin. "I know, but you aren't. There's -- there's a difference between being uncomfortable and being nudged outside my comfort zone, okay?"

Booster frowns at the ceiling. "I don't see how there is a difference."

Ted chuckles, sitting up so he can look into Booster eyes. "Like -- shit, kissing you used to be outside my comfort zone, okay?"

Booster laughs.

"No, really," Ted assures him with a grin, feeling his face grow warm. "I'm a neurotic kinda guy, Boos. Everything I've ever enjoyed used to terrify me at some point. And you can obviously tell the difference between me being nervous to do something and, you know, full on panicking about the notion of doing it." He presses a soft kiss to Booster's lips. “So -- thank you for an important and good conversation about this, but maybe we can pick it up later, because--” He exhales deeply, feeling his face flush. “I’m just about to fucking burst here.”

The surprised look on Booster’s face is priceless. “Oh! Of course.” He grins self-consciously and wraps his arms around Ted’s neck, pulling him down for an eager kiss. As he bucks his hips, meeting Ted’s pounding erection, Ted can’t help but groan into his mouth. “Okay,” Booster murmurs into his ear. “What would you like?”

Ted makes a noise close to a whimper. That initiative from earlier noticeably absent when he can't focus it solely on Booster. “Anything involving you and -- and getting off would be perfect,” he murmurs, quickly bending his head to kiss Booster again before he can see how much he’s blushing right now.

“I think we can manage that,” Booster grins. He licks his lips, meeting Ted’s gaze with deliciously blue low-lidded eyes. “Want me to use my hand or my mouth?”

The noise that escapes Ted’s is one he hasn't even heard before. He thought he was blushing before, well, that was only a fraction of his present condition.

“Sorry,” Booster titters, pulling him close. “I wanted that to come out a little more -- subtle.” He gives Ted’s forehead a gentle kiss. “And don’t say whichever I want, it’s your choice. I wanna do whatever you want me to do.”

Booster’s hand trails lazy circles on his back, fingertips making his skin tingle. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Booster’s neck and tries to speak.

“What?” Booster asks softly,

“Your mouth would be --” Ted exhales unevenly. “Nice.”

“Oh, _good choice,”_ Booster grins, allowing Ted to move off him before he sits up.

“How do we --” Ted clears his throat. “Considering your hand. What’s comfortable for you?”

“Oh, I am _very_ comfortable doing this to you, don’t worry,” Booster titters, earning a light shove from Ted. He laughs, then clears his throat. “Why don’t you, um, sit on the edge of the bed, and I’ll -- I’ll find a position.”

Ted shuffles to the foot end of the bed, setting his feet on the floor, wondering if he should pull off his boxers himself or if Booster would like the honors.

Booster can barely contain the expectant grin on his face as he kneels on the floor between Ted’s legs. He raises a hand, letting his palm glide heavily up the length of Ted’s cock through the silk of his underwear, sending a tight wave of pleasure through Ted's body, expressed as a choked moan as he falls back on his elbows on the mattress.

“Perfect,” Booster breathes, looking up at him. “You’re _perfect.”_

Booster’s hand continues pushing upwards, warm skin meeting Ted’s stomach as Booster lowers his head, turning sideways to tease Ted’s shaft with his lips through the underwear, making him tremble and sigh. Booster trails a broad wet tongue up, and when he reaches the head the sensation is tantalizingly dulled by the fabric separating them.

Ted keens, trying to stop himself from thrusting. It’s -- It’s so close to the real deal, that incredibly intensity that's been on his mind. He can feel the heat and wetness from Booster’s tongue, but it’s... less. It’s a teaser. It’s hot and lewd and exciting, but it’s only a fraction of what he wants.

“Ah, Booster, please,” he breathes, eyes closed, embarrassed at himself for begging. Then he can't stop a low drawn-out groan forced out of him as Booster repeats his broad lick upward, his saliva wetting the silk.

“You like that?” Booster murmurs against his cock. “I really wanna -- I wanna do this slow. I’ve always --” He exhales softly, angling his head again to nuzzle the shaft with his lips. “Fuck. I always get so excited with you. I do things too fast.”

Ted pants, enjoying the tension in Booster’s fingers teasing his stomach. “Booster, I --” He rolls his hips involuntarily, and hears Booster make a soft noise of appreciation. “I feel like I’ve been on the brink for fucking hours. Please.”

Booster exhales, and the heat is so palpable through the damp silk. “Tell me what you want.”

Ted opens his eyes in gentle surprise, looking down at Booster, and the blue eyes that meet him are so... Excited and mischievous and beautiful. “Come on, Booster,” Ted chuckles, embarrassed.

Booster’s voice is soft. His eyes so encouraging. “Please. Tell me what you want,”

“I --” Ted pants, trembling hard when Booster licks once more. “God. I wa-- I want you to blow me, okay? Is that enough for you to get the picture?” He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling completely ridiculous. He drops down on his back against the mattress. God, he’s gonna lose his mind.

“Good,” Booster breathes, audible excitement in his voice. “Yes. Ah. Gladly.” 

Ted feels fingers move inside the upper elastic of his boxers, at each hip, and sits up abruptly, grabbing Booster by the wrist.

Booster looks up at him, confused.

“Not that hand,” Ted breathes, offering a flushed smile.

“Ah. Shit,” Booster titters. “Thank you.”

Ted shifts on the edge of the bed, pushing his underwear down with fake casualness. “We’re gonna need to tie that hand up or something.” 

A giggle escapes Booster. “Then I can finally prove I can do this with one hand tied behind my back.” 

“Oh, that’s your lifelong ambition, is it?”

“You wanna make this into a routine or you want me to continue?” Booster smiles, trailing his good hand up Ted’s thigh.

“Good point,” Ted concedes, a little breathless, and allows Booster to coach him back down against the mattress.

Ted doesn’t close his eyes this time, but stares up at the ceiling, waiting for Booster to continue. Even with everything they’ve done so far tonight, there’s a shocking sense of vulnerability that’s come over him right at this moment, and he realizes this is the first time he’s been naked in front of Booster in... Ages. Months and months. But his self-image issues is nothing new. That's a familiar anxiety by now.

What makes it feel different is more.... That this is it. They’re exclusive now. Only this. Only Ted. Only this body, only his kisses, his nervous hands, his shyness and nerves and shame. No one else for Booster for however long he can bear it.

Ted's not just offering himself as the main course anymore; he’s breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one. _Bon appétit._ Let's see how long you can stand this.

So many thoughts in just a few seconds, and then he hears Booster groan happily and feels him wrap his lips around him, and that entire chain of thought is swallowed into Booster’s heated mouth. Gone. Ted arches his back against the bed and whimpers while Booster’s good hand wraps around the shaft and he sucks the head, wetly, eagerly. 

“Mmm, shit,” Ted breathes, tensing his legs to stop himself from thrusting into Booster’s mouth.

Booster sits up for a moment and licks his lips. "Still feels good?"

“Of course it feels good,” Ted murmurs, pulling his hand through his hair, feeling like he’s gonna come apart. “I swear this is your -- your fucking meta ability or something.”

Booster giggles softly, slowly jerking Ted's cock in his warm hand. “Oh, that would be something, wouldn’t it? I’d have to change my name and costume, though.” He hums happily and licks with tip of his tongue, then jolts up, giggling. “I could be the Fellator.” He shifts on his knees and makes a weird sort of snort. “Oh my God, that could be my catchphrase! _I’ll see you fel-later!”_

“Hey,” Ted lifts his head, straining to keep his composure. “I thought we agreed not to do a routine right now.”

“Sorry,” Booster giggles. “You started it.” He titters a little while longer, then wraps his lips around him again, at which point Ted can’t stop himself, and he bursts out laughing. 

“See you _fel-later!”_ Ted squeaks, fighting for air, and the sensation of Booster snorting violently with Ted's cock in his mouth is a strange new experience. Booster sits back and laughs uproariously, and Ted joins him, even louder. Ted sits up while Booster hugs his leg helplessly, and there doesn't seem to be an end to the cracking up. Every time one of them starts to calm down, they look at each other and the whole thing starts again.

“Oh my God,” Ted whimpers at least, his hands covering his face, wet with tears from laughing. He can feel Booster head limply resting against his knee, giggling weakly then gasping for breath. Ted uses this pause to cup Booster's face in his hands, looking down at him. “You’re a complete idiot, you know that?”

“You too,” Booster murmurs with a bright grin, and the kiss is so lovely, so overwhelmingly close and uncomplicated and familiar. Booster sits up to meet him, and he wraps an arm over Ted’s neck, and though one of them occasionally breaks away to snort and titter, they return to the kiss a little more eagerly, a little hungrier every time. Booster drops his hand to Ted’s knee, lightly dragging his fingernails on the inside of his thigh, then grabbing hold of Ted’s (miraculously still hard) cock.

“Mm, breaks over,” Booster murmurs against Ted’s lips.

“Please,” Ted breathes, and he sighs when Booster lowers his head to his lap once again. Ted lets his back meet the mattress, keening softly at the warm wet hot inside of Booster’s mouth.

This time he allows himself to watch, to take in Booster’s wonderful face at this angle, his closed eyes fringed with long blonde eyelashes. The way his cheekbones are edged by the soft candlelight. He looks so incredibly beautiful. Like some kind of angel. An angel with a cock in his mouth.

Ted chuckles at his own weird chain of thought, prompting Booster to open his eyes, meeting his gaze. Aware that he’s being watched, he pulls up for a second, a smile playing on his lips, before going in deep, almost the full length, making Ted moan deeply at the encompassing tightness at the back of Booster's mouth. 

Booster chokes abruptly, surprise in his eyes as he gags, forcing Ted to gently pull him off. 

“Hey, easy there.”

Booster coughs and draws a shaky breath, an almost comical look of confusion on his face. “I must be out of practice,” he mutters, frowning, looking from Ted’s face to his cock.

“It’s okay,” Ted assures him awkwardly. “You’re probably just excited.”

“It’s those antibiotics. Those -- horse pills,” Booster sighs miserably. “I told you they’re ruining my gag reflex.”

There’s something almost endearing about Booster’s frustration. He seems genuinely disappointed in himself.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Ted murmurs, trying not to chuckle. He trails Booster’s face with his fingertips. “Plenty of other tricks up your sleeve.”

Booster blinks and sighs. “I just -- I wanna make you feel good. I just wanna make you come.”

Something pricks in Ted’s chest. He’s been enjoying everything immensely, but they’ve been at it for a while. Maybe Booster’s getting tired. His body is still pretty beat up, after all. Maybe he wants to get it done -- not because he doesn’t enjoy it, but maybe just because he’s looking forward to the cuddling or, hell, sleeping.

The realization strikes him that he’s not been doing much except lie there, moaning and sighing. It's not really fair. Booster reacting so wonderfully and enthusiastically to everything Ted’s done to him, but when the roles are changed Ted’s been so comfortable just lying there, passive.

He looks at Booster's handsome face, and tells himself he’s gonna make an effort. This is still a two-man job.

“It... It feels so fucking good,” Ted murmurs, blushing, moving his hand up to play with Booster’s hair. “Everything you’ve been doing feels so good. Please. Keep, uh -- keep going.”

A surprised smile softens Booster’s face. “Mm. Anything in particular you like?”

Ted blinks, feeling a heat travelling up his neck. He exhales. “When you’re -- I like to feel your full mouth,” he mutters clumsily. “Like -- not deep. But when you --” He clears his throat. “Fuck, just -- just start doing something and I’ll show you.”

Booster grins, a new flash of energy in his posture. He holds Ted’s gaze as he lowers his mouth over his cock, making Ted sigh emphatically. Booster makes a two-syllable noise that Ted decodes to mean “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Ted breathes. He grabs a gentle fistful of Booster’s hair. “And when you -- ah.” He tugs extremely gently on Booster’s hair, who obediently follows his hand, pulling up, his lips following the contours of the head of Ted’s cock, and then Ted pushes him gently down again -- not to the hilt, not anywhere close to choking depth, but just deep enough to feel the sensation of the length of Booster’s tongue. He pulls him up again (so gently, gently) and back down, both of them finding a measured rhythm, Ted feeling something nice and warm tightening in the pit of his stomach at the low-lidded gaze Booster offers him.

A soft moan escapes Ted every time Booster pushes down, his lips tight and wet, like -- like penetrating something over and over. He tries to not to think about it, simply focusing on enjoying the sensation.

He knows if Booster just keeps doing exactly this he’s bound for -- for success. But he wants to offer Booster everything he can, make this as exciting as he can -- the way Booster makes a self-conscious hand-job feel like something completely new and dirty and exciting.

He should probably keep talking.

“It feels so great,” Ted offers, picking the safest option to start. It’s not even dirty talk, it’s just -- saying something true. 

“Mm hm?” Booster murmurs encouragingly, his mouth full of cock, and the vibration from his voice makes Ted curl his toes.

Fuck. What does he say? What does Booster say when Ted’s doing the -- the work?

“You’re so good at this,” Ted breathes, meeting Booster’s gaze. “You’re -- ah. You’re perfect at this. You’re perfect.”

That one earns a low groan, Booster closing his eyes, and Ted realizes he’s still enjoying Booster’s enjoyment so much. It makes him crazy to feel that Booster wants this, that Booster’s turned on by this, by him, by his voice and his words and his... _praise._

Ted can sense he’s breathing a little harder now, every bob of Booster’s head bringing him closer, but still he wants -- he wants Booster to love every second of this. If he’s stuck doing this he should have the best time he can.

“And you, uh,” Ted pants, clearing his throat. “You look so fucking hot doing this to -- to me. I love how you look right now. Ah. I can't believe how good you look doing this. You're so beautiful and hot and sexy right now.”

Those eyes, those wonderful blue eyes spark with excitement, with eagerness, and Booster trembles and picks a faster pace, throwing off Ted’s rhythm.

“No, no, slower. Please.” Ted breathes, frowning, feeling terrible for shutting Booster down. But he’s so close. “Just like you did. Just like --ah.”

Booster whimpers apologetically, picking a -- well, an absolutely tortuously slow pace. Ted exhales unevenly, his hand finding Booster’s hair again, to guide him to the measured pace he wants, but his hand is less coordinated now, gripping tighter than he meant to. Booster groans and bucks his hips in reply.

“You like that?” The question slips out of Ted, genuine surprise, not even intended as titillation.

Booster breathes deeply through his nose. “Uh huh,” he groans helplessly, muffled by Ted’s cock. 

Ted swallows, trying to get his bearings. He keeps his fist bunched in Booster’s hair, even now that Booster is back to Ted’s preferred pace. “You, uh... want me to pull your hair more?” he asks, his mouth dry.

“Uh huh,” Booster whimpers. When Ted follows through, making his fist a little tighter, pulling a tiny bit more every time Booster moves his head up, Booster groans emphatically and bucks his hips against the edge of the bed.

“Oh, you _do_ like that,” Ted grins, feeling everything inside him tensing even more, building even closer. “Just ah -- pinch me or something if it’s too much,” he tells him softly, and Booster hums affirmatively in reply.

The scientist in Ted can't help but experiment with this new revelation. Instead of keeping the same tight grip, Ted quickly figures he gets more thrilling reactions by loosening his fingers, letting Booster keep the pace for a few rounds, groaning softly, wanting more, and then Ted abruptly taking charge again, firming his grip in Booster's soft hair, pulling not just up but down too. Every time, Booster’s eyes widen for a moment and he whimpers helplessly before his voice deepens and the whimpers transform into appreciative groans. Just he way his whole body moves and rolls and thrusts, it’s delicious. It’s absolutely delicious.

“Ah, God,” Ted groans, remembering he'd decided to talk more. “I’m -- Ah. I think I’m getting close. I’m getting --”

Booster breathes deeply through his nose, trying to pick a faster pace again, but Ted grins and tightens his grip on Booster’s hair, forcing him to keep the pace. Booster trembles and moans.

Ted frowns. Fuck, is he enjoying this too much? Should he enjoy bullying Booster around like this? He never took himself for a sadist. Or Booster for a masochist, for that matter. Should they have talked this over first? He assures himself that at least there’s not much damage he can do just pulling at Booster’s hair for a bit.

“You’re doing so well,” Ted purrs in an unfamiliar voice.

Booster lets out a drawn out groan, looking up at him with happy, pleading eyes.

“You’re so good and you’re so hot and -- ahh.” A tight shiver runs through Ted, so close to coming he feels his whole body is gonna burst. “And I want -- I want-- Fuck.” He tightens his grip again, enjoying how quickly Booster’s body, his mouth, his tongue, responds once again. How fun this is, how obedient Booster’s acting. “I want to come in your mouth.”

Booster’s whimper is more like a squeak, his eyes wide for a moment with a gaze unfocused and grateful, and Ted knows he’s so turned on he can barely function. He knows what it’s like because he’s right there, too. So close. So fucking close and he really does. He really wants to come in that hot wet wonderful mouth. The most beautiful mouth in the universe. 

He arches against the bed, biting his lip hard as he comes. A tidal wave of searing hot pleasure moving through him, making everything tense and tight in him even tighter, and then the wave is passed and everything is mellow and soft and loose.

He blinks at the ceiling, gasping for air.

“Ohh. Fuck. _Ted,”_ Booster whimpers, and then Ted feels Booster’s body heavy against his own, feels fiery, insistent kisses on his face, his neck, his chest.

“Mmm. Wow,” Ted sighs, still trying to take stock of everything. He swears he can barely feel his legs.

Booster pants against his cheek, groaning and thrusting ineffectually against him. “Look, I’m -- God, I’m _sorry,_ I just -- I need to -- _Ted.”_

Ted squirms gently, his brain working a tiny bit more; his body too, limb for limb. He manages to focus his gaze finally, and sees the way Booster, flushed and hot and embarrassed, is straddling him, his good hand furiously jerking himself off.

“That really got you going, huh?” Ted murmurs, some of that pretend confidence and authority lingering inside him. 

“Uh huh,” Booster breathes, his hand moving so fast it’s practically a blur. “I just -- I really need -- Fuck!” He whimpers and rocks his hips against Ted’s waist.

Ted licks his lips, looking up at him, considering for a moment making an offer to take over, but he’s barely coordinated right now, and the desperate fire in Booster’s eyes as he looks down at him tells him Booster is gonna get there a lot faster handling it himself. Instead Ted smiles groggily, wanting to feel Booster’s warm skin under his hands. He grasps his hips, trailing up, letting his fingers tease Booster’s stomach, his arms, his chest. “You’re so beautiful,” Ted murmurs.

Booster bites his lip, whimpering softly in response. “You too. You -- You’re so -- “ His voice is hoarse, his breathing so heavy it makes his whole body move. “Ted. Ted, I fucking, _hahhh --”_ A choked moan escapes him, rocking his hips more as he comes. Ted flinches under him, holding up a hand.

Booster sits hunched over for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His legs tremble against Ted's sides.

“Wow,” Ted murmurs, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Got some distance on that one.”

“Oh!” Booster breathes, sitting up. “Sorry! Shit, I’m sorry. Did I hit your eye?”

“No, I’m fine,” Ted chuckles, wiping his hand on the sheets, then realizing that’s probably no way to treat Egyptian cotton.

“God, it’s in your hair,” Booster exclaims softly, looking endearingly distraught. Trying to shift out of his straddling position. “I’ll get you a tissue or something, I think I have some in--”

“No, don’t,” Ted objects with a groggy smile, sitting up to clasp his arms around Booster’s midsection, then pulling him down on top of himself, face to face. “I’ll shower in the morning. It’s no big deal.”

“You sure?”

Ted laughs softly. “You think hair like mine can’t handle a bit of cum? I was sixteen once, you know.”

Booster’s lips are soft against his cheek as he chuckles, the breath from his nose tickling Ted’s skin. Warm, gentle kisses warming his cheek, his forehead, his nose. It’s such a sweet sensation he can’t help but close his eyes and hum with satisfaction.

“Mm,” Ted smiles with his eyes still closed, lifting his hands to trail gentle fingertips along Booster’s back. He’s so happy. Every inch of him is tingling with warm, mellow happiness. There are no words.

Imagine if he had said no.

Imagine if he had refused this.

He opens his eyes, looking into the equally warm, mellow, happy face of Booster Gold. They smile at each other for a moment.

“I’m sorry for -- the end there,” Booster murmurs, face still a little flushed. “I got a bit too excited.”

“I like it when you get excited,” Ted tells him softly, lifting his head slightly to kiss just below Booster’s gorgeous left cheekbone. “And I, uh, _really_ liked getting you that excited.”

Booster chuckles self-consciously. “I wasn’t expecting everything to -- feel so good.” He groans softly, burying his face in the crook of Ted’s neck. “Like Christ, Ted. Every time I thought to myself, ‘This is it, there’s no way for me to get more turned on than I am right now’, you -- you found a way to dial it up even more.”

Nothing beats makeup sex, Ted thinks to himself. But this is more. It has to be more. He feels -- Yeah okay, he’s not gonna shake off every body issue, neurotic anxiety or intrusive thought in a day, but... He feels so weirdly, overwhelmingly proud. The results he got for -- for acting a little more confident, showing a little bit more initiative tonight was beyond his wildest dreams.

He feels like he finally cracked some kind of code.

And it can only get better from here.

He lifts his hand, finding Booster’s strong jaw where it rests against his shoulder, and he nudges Booster to lift his head, and when they’re face to face again he wraps his arms over Booster’s neck and kisses him slow, deeply, like he can transfer everything that he’s feeling right now just by being as humanly close to Booster as possible. Booster tastes of salt and happiness.

Booster hums happily into his mouth, angling his head slightly back, stretching his long legs behind him.

“You were amazing,” Ted murmurs when they have to come up for air.

“No, _you_ were amazing,” Booster grins, trailing warm fingertips down the side of Ted’s neck.

“No, you.”

Booster gives him another quick kiss. “Okay, so we were both amazing,” he chuckles. “We’re a good match.”

Ted hugs him close again, Booster relaxing into his embrace, becoming all but liquid, resting his head against Ted’s shoulder once more and yawning softly.

 _We are,_ Ted thinks, feeling how Booster’s measured breath warms his skin. 

_We are a good match._

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you aren't waiting for the big perfect love-making fic where our boys have flawless, confident Harlequin Romance sex where they act as one, because if you haven't noticed I LIVE for this back and forth; The nerves, the encouragement, the clarifying and discussion and getting caught up in an unexpected laughing fit. And clumsily stumbling into the gentlest of domming, apparently.
> 
> I do hope you see how far they've come when it comes to communication and especially Ted's self confidence that, yeah, he does want this. It's a journey, it's always been a journey and we have even further to go.
> 
>  **[Songs:](https://open.spotify.com/user/tilly_stratford/playlist/4SqomvmhyncWPEAobYUZ88?si=DNXWufsLSs29KqRywW2U9A)**  
>  Only You - Yazoo


End file.
